


灯塔与魔法

by Rongaba



Category: Chinese Rapper RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongaba/pseuds/Rongaba
Summary: 文不对题 架空背景但他们依然相爱
Relationships: Chen Zhengyu | Xiao-jing-ling/Sun Quan | Pharaoh, 法小





	灯塔与魔法

1  
发廊里永远充斥着一股子化学药剂和人体的混合味道，实话说，孙权很讨厌这个味道，相比起来，他更想陷在一团熏天酒气中。但每周他都会来这个小巷中不起眼的发廊一两次，真问他，他觉得倒也不是有多强的需求。

大概是两年前酒后误打误撞的一次闯入，大半夜吓得前台和刚巧来的“客人”够呛，以为是突击检查。

孙权酒品其实相当可以，不吵不闹，就是看着不太聪明。后来孙权猜可能正是因为自己看着脑子不太好，刚“入职”不久的陈峥宇才敢出来“处理”他这个麻烦。

一个看着相当年轻的小男孩，长相干净甚至有些朴实，孙权调动自己为数不多还在运转的脑细胞琢磨这到底是深夜理发店还是“娱乐场所”，最后还是索性放弃思考任由他把自己拖到了最靠近门口的房间。可能是为了以防万一他发酒疯方便逃跑。

孙权其实回忆不起来自己第一次和陈峥宇说了什么做了什么，但据陈峥宇的描述，孙权拉着他的手聊了一夜黑人音乐。陈峥宇觉得他真就是个憨批，哪儿有来这种地方拉手盖被子纯聊天的。不过也算是命运安排老天有眼，俩人就着这层皮肉生意的关系，倒是成了朋友。

孙权当时刚失恋，前女友和他说他根本不会爱人。她说他只是需要爱，需要展现爱意，但他从来没真的爱过她。孙权觉得自己的前女友是个哲学家，但他不是，所以自己被甩也不是不能理解。

和自己的兄弟们喝了个酩酊大醉，被送到了家附近，却稀里糊涂地走错了巷子认识了陈峥宇。孙权觉得这是前女友的成全，她可能想教会他爱。这么想着那位面目模糊的姑娘突然多了几分神性。

2  
这是孙权认识陈峥宇的第二年。

他照常从打工的五金店收工下班，拉好铁门就着夜色往那个小发廊走。他看着身边的建筑和无人照料的绿化，不由得加快了脚步，最后甚至跑了起来。他不知道自己在逃离什么，也许是故乡。

几分钟后他来到了他的异乡。  
陈峥宇照常拉着他进了一个房间，随意聊着昨天小张姑娘接的一个客人在肩膀上有一道长长的刀疤，他说在这座小城市能给自己留这么个印子也算是个能折腾的主。孙权看着他解开自己的外套拉链，忽然觉得那个刀疤男人帅极了。

“你想离开这儿吗？”

陈峥宇表情一愣，没有理会那只忽然握住自己手腕的手，面上浮上一丝不达眼底的笑意，“我能去哪儿？我从十六岁来到这儿，就没有……我是说，我还有什么其他技能？除了干…这个。”陈峥宇看着刚刚被他亲手脱下来的夹克衫，说：“而且，赵姐对我很不错，其实工作也不是很累…”

“不，不是离开这里，我是说，离开这座城市，去更大的地方，去上海，去北京，或者更远的地方。”

陈峥宇被噎住了，他睁着一双大眼睛看向孙权。孙权知道他其实也喜欢那些小众的音乐，他还在读书的时候甚至还想组过乐队，他也曾染黑了指甲扮酷，但一切随着他从那座小城被迫逃离到这座小城戛然而止。

他想离开这个地方吗？他曾经想过，但他更害怕未知。

某种程度上，于陈峥宇而言孙权像是一道光，他是一个朋友，一个知音，一个和这个世界格格不入的奇怪的人。他们在灯红酒绿中拥抱，身上的人却发出了无法被光污染所掩埋的光芒。

他觉得孙权好勇敢，但他是个胆小鬼。

陈峥宇脑子里满满当当但又什么都想不到，他就这样静默地望着窗户的方向。那不是一扇多么美丽的窗户，窗外的景色也算不上好，但他就这么沉默地看着打开的毛玻璃外铁质的护栏裹着水渍，焊接点是深色的锈迹，在这样的深夜中仿佛无尽的黑暗，与昏暗的街道没什么两样。他突然觉得如果从这里逃出去也许真的可以追寻到什么梦想。

空气陷入了沉默，孙权看着陈峥宇望向窗户的侧脸，一阵酸痛仿佛破胸而出。

这是一个本该发生点儿什么的夜晚，但最终不过是一场平静而草率的离别。

3  
再一次听说孙权的名字时，陈峥宇已经离开了那个小发廊。

挺过了最艰难的日子，他也渐渐有了结余，他想去看看外面的世界，他想去尝试追寻自己的梦想，就像多年前那个夜晚看向窗外时一瞬间的冲动一样。

彼时孙权在上海已经混出了一点名堂，也彻底地成为了法老。听朋友介绍有个来自嘉兴的年轻人想做说唱，说是在酒吧里遇到的，看着年纪不大，挺热情，音色、唱法不怎么样但模样不错。法老并不介意结交新人，他也明白朋友话里的意思，但他也愿意给新人机会，毕竟他了解无门之苦。

只是他没想到那个被他那些狐朋狗友调侃打趣的“新人”会是陈峥宇。

陈峥宇顶着一个奇怪的名字向一大群人一一介绍自己，在受了不知几次的揩油之后连滚带爬地来到了这位他认为可以拉他一把的老乡面前，然后感到了血液冰冷。

他设想过那位鼎鼎大名的法老也许会是孙权，但一瞬间旧情人重逢的兴奋随即被强烈的自卑与恐慌淹没。

他知道他现在腆着脸陪笑的样子并不好看，知道他做过不光彩的职业，也知道他曾经拒绝了孙权向自己伸出的手，而如今居然，“出尔反尔”。

酒吧里音乐依旧疯狂，几乎可以掀翻房顶，陈峥宇却只能听到自己鼓擂的心跳与耳中如雷的嗡鸣。

“您好，我叫…”

“你和我过来一下。”

麻木机械的开口被人打断，陈峥宇抬头看见孙权从座位上起身径直向酒吧后门走去，陈峥宇一愣，还是迈步跟上。

他恐惧着又期待着，走向了他的方向。

打开那扇贴满海报贴纸的铁门，外面上海热闹的夜间街道晃得他头晕目眩。他以为这位大人物会对他说教，或干脆羞辱，但真正迎接他的是巷子角落里抱膝蜷缩着的孙权。

一瞬间他内心的彷徨胆怯都被抛诸脑后，他只能奔向他，然后天旋地转，嵌入了一个温暖的怀抱。

孙权瘦了好多。陈峥宇想。他感觉到有滚烫的液体滑进他的衣领，孙权死死攥住他肩膀上的衣服，几乎将他活活勒死。他趴在这位脆弱的王的怀中，如同两座破碎的的雕塑，慢慢拼凑完整。

这是一个本不会发生什么的夜晚，但最终巨轮回到了他的港湾，精灵找到了他的密林。

4  
“小老师，你真的很勇敢。”陈峥宇刷着牙被这么没头没脑的一句话说愣了，想着自己昨天和孙权两个人因为一只蟑螂满屋子乱跑乱叫也没体现出什么勇气啊。

“我没想到你会真的来上海，我以为这辈子都见不到你了。”

“怎么突然提这些？”陈峥宇忙用凉水给自己有点发热的脸降了降温。

“你来我的厂牌吧。”

“这又是什么特别的早安问候吗？”陈峥宇扒拉开搭在他腰间的手，伸手去够毛巾。“小精灵我觉得你可以的。”孙权依然不依不饶地摆弄他的睡衣衣角。

“我已经天天和你赖在一起了，再进了你的厂牌那我岂不是得一辈子绑在你身边啦？”

“不好吗？”孙权的一头乱发胡乱蹭着陈峥宇的脖颈。“倒也没什么，就是，挺多人会不喜欢我。”“那是他们有眼无珠。”孙权使力将陈峥宇转了个方向，扣在怀里。陈峥宇伸手揽住孙权的脖子，“你不能反悔。”

这个温暖的清晨，最终还是回到温暖的被褥，两颗温热的灵魂，发着光和热。

5  
孙权认为陈峥宇是真正的小精灵，有漂亮的光芒和温暖的力量。

孙权心中有一枚黄金罗盘，所以他不需要灯塔，但在黑暗洞穴中，漂浮的荧荧蓝光是他最迫切的宝藏。

他知道，陈峥宇就是那团光。

或许他真的不会爱人，或许他只是渴望表达爱意，但那又如何呢？至少陈峥宇知道他的爱与脆弱，也就足够了。

——————————END—————————

**Author's Note:**

> ps.如果看过梅林传奇的朋友也许能get到那个洞穴蓝光和魔法的点，我个人觉得剧里面那个情节真的超级浪漫，希望我也能传达出来这种浪漫orz


End file.
